More Together Then They Knew
by ewriter
Summary: In this story months after they start working together they finally realize there's more between them.


A Covert Affairs Story

More Together Than They Knew

Written By: Emma-lee Baldwin

Disclaimer: I do not own Covert Affairs, Duh.

"Augie we're gonna be late are you coming?" Annie yelled from the living room that he had let her into when she rang at his door that evening so she could accompany him to the gathering the CIA was having that night as the Christmas Party.

"Annie, don't get your panties in a bunch, I don't have time to untwist them for you. Here we are Annie, do I look okay?" He asked walking in with a handsome dark navy suit that had the shirt on backwards.

"Ha-ha, you know that it's wrong don't you Mr. you want me to fix it for you?" She said as they fell into their normal bantering.

"Of course my darling," He said as she first took his suit jacket off and then started unbuttoning his shirt before he grabbed her wrists and held her for a minute before speaking, "Wait Annie can I tell you something before we leave tonight? Annie I don't know how this happened but you make me feel real again, like I'm not just another handicap person that everyone feels sorry for. Annie, I think I'm in love with you. Now will you tell me if I'm just crazy from my brain scramble with the grenade or if I'm even in the realm of reality?" He said still holding her hands.

"No Augie it's not the brain scramble, well maybe it might be because you fell in love with me but no I do see how I could reciprocate those feelings. But still they are going to get very upset at us as of now because we're gonna be 20 minutes late and you wouldn't want them sending out a search party for us would you?" She said as she finished unbuttoning his shirt and admired his chest for a second before rebuttoning his shirt holding his hands again.

"Annie, do you really think they would miss us at the party?" He said whining showing her he wanted it to just be them.

"Yes I do. You know the CIA; they overreact about all little things especially if you're the one missing. But you know one of the first things I learned when it was my first day; it was that the CIA loves interoffice relationships. Much more safe then. So I believe that means that once we pull up you can kiss me to introduce this as us. That is if you want to be an us," She said nervously.

"Annie, of course I do. Who wouldn't want you to reciprocate their love, I mean you're obviously beautiful even if I can't see you and then you've got brains to match it not to mention guts. Now I thought you said we were going to be late. Here we go my lady to the car," He said pecking her on the cheek and then she escorted him out to the passenger seat of her car and he got in and then she did and she drove them to the party.

At The Party

"How long do we have to stay Auggie?" She asked for the fourth time after being at the party for two hours already.

"Just a little longer Annie, don't you want to get your yearly present from the government. Lat year they were really nice and we got a watch to go with our usual pen. Though the watch was of very little use to me," He said smiling and eating a shrimp puff.

"Was that by any chance the watch you gave me after my first case that I got mad at you for spending money on for me. Really Aug. Now how much longer. I want to get back to your house to talk," She wined more to him but before he could answer, Joan got up on the stage to speak and to hand out the gifts.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming again. You all know your holiday schedule, closed to all on Christmas, unless you volunteer. Agent Black and Agent Franklin would like me to invite all to their wedding in March. Again volunteers and current cases only left here for the wedding. And now to what you all have really been waiting for. The government has decided to be really nice to us all this year. To everyone the gift this year is an upgrade to any phone that they want in the AT&T company line complete with a case, a Bluetooth, and a $25 gift card for ring tones and games on the phone. Now once you collect the things you need then you may leave the party. Have a good holiday to everyone," She said and lucky for Annie and Auggie they were already at the table so they got to go first and then the two headed back to her car after saying their proper goodbyes.

In The Car

"So my princess, where shall we go now?" Auggie asked her.

"I was thinking we can stop by the supermarket and then back to your place to have some ice cream and then maybe something more. You know we both have tomorrow off as Christmas day and I don't have to be to my sisters' until tomorrow night. And I was thinking that maybe if you work well tonight then you can get yourself invited toad party tomorrow night, and then receive an unwrapped Christmas present if you're catching my drift here Auggie," She said leaning over and giving him a very passionate kiss on the lips after they parked at the supermarket.

"Annie Walker may I ask you a question?" Auggie said as he held Annie's hand as they walked through the supermarket.

"As long as its not will you marry me then yes," She said jokingly hoping not to scare him off too soon.

"No silly. Annie Walker this may be already implied, but will you be my girlfriend?" He asked as she put the Chocolate, Caramel, and Marshmallow sauces into the carriage.

"Of course Auggie, now let's get the ice cream so I can get you home. I was noticing something a lot smoother down near your legs than this awful fabric, and I'd love to feel more than it," He said smirking.

"Okay naughty boy, lets go pay then," She said smiling at him as the two paid and walked back to her car, to start this new chapter of their lives.

6 Months Later: Company Picnic

"Hello all, we have a birth announcement for twin girls, Jessica and Seesha Franklin-Black. Congratulations Agents Black and Franklin. And I am very happy to announce that Agent Annie Walker and Agent Auggie Anderson," Joan said pointing to the happy couple who shared a kiss.


End file.
